Leave Me Lonely
by SimplyDelacour
Summary: Hermione thought she had her entire life planned. She was to finish her sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts and proceed to traveling the word, before settling down. Little did she know that a curse would be released during the summer before her sixth year causing her to alter her plans. AU Dramione Sixth Year.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hello guys. This is yet another dramione story from, because that isn't weird. I will still be writing my other Dramione story, **2005** , along with this one. I won't know how I'll be uploading, but I want to upload this story I lot, cause I just love the whole thing. I have great plans ahead for this one, as well as the other one. I'll just write where I feel the juices flowing faster. For now, please enjoy this chapter. It would mean the world if you would give me feedback on what you like and don't like.

Keep in mind that is an AU Dramione, so some things will be changed. I'm also not going to be giving the chapters titles, cause I just feel like it would give the whole thing away, sometimes and I like a little bit of mystery. Sorry for the long Author's note, but I wanted to clear these things out. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, I'll try my best to answer.

 **Disclaimer:**

I owe none of these characters. They all belong to the magical and beautiful JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Hermione sat on the bed that she owned in the Burrow. Ginny sat next to her, a small smile on her lips, as she talked about her new relationship with Dean Thomas. Hermione was happy with Ginny's new love interest. Still she knew that Ginny would always hold a special place for Harry in her heart. Being the bright witch, and best friend, that she was she had seen Harry's feelings towards Ginny grow into something more that his best friend's little sister.

"He's so sweet Hermione," Ginny said, for the millionth time. "I can honestly see myself with him for a while."

"But not as long as you would see yourself with Harry," Hermione pointed out without thinking. She saw Ginny's expression change from a happy and blissful one to a guilty one."Oh, I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry, you were only speaking the truth," Ginny shrugged. "Do you think he'll ever look at me, more than Ron's little sister."

"He's starting to," Hermione assured her. "You just have to give him time. You know how boys are...they can never see what's in front of them."

"Ron?" Ginny assessed knowingly. Hermione shrugged."What are we going to do with these boys?"

"I honestly do not know."

"Ginny! Hermione!" they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice call out for them. It was dinner time. Hermione could smell cooked chicken, mashed potatoes, shepherd's pie…

Hermione never smelled this in her house. Her parents' house to be exact. She didn't consider her parents' house hers. The house she had grown up in from the age 1-11 had been sold when she was in her first year at Hogwarts. Her parents wanted something smaller, as she wouldn't be there most of the time. They wouldn't either, Hermione being absent for most of the year gave them the opportunity to go around the world and do their important businesses without having to worry about her.

Hermione's parents were usually on a business trip for most of the summer, so she spent a few weeks in London and then went to stay over at the Weasley's. This had been her plan for the past two years now, and she never once doubted her summer invitation to the Burrow.

Harry had arrived out of the blue last night, Dumbledore had dropped him off. Hermione had been sleeping at the time and had not been able to see the old wizard. Everyone had been surprised when Harry had been sitting at the kitchen table, early morning, eating a stack of pancakes and eggs. Ginny and Harry had embraced for a few seconds, but pulled away as if they had been electrified. Hermione could see that they had feelings for each other, Ron on the other hand didn't see anything.

Hermione and Ginny arrived at the end of the stairs and found Harry and Ron waiting for them. Together they walked into the kitchen. Most of the Weasleys were in the kitchen including Percy, who had brought Penelope Clearwater , Charlie, and even Bill came accompanied by Fleur. Hermione saw a Ginny make a face when Fleur nor Bill were watching. She knew that both female Weasleys didn't like Fleur, but unlike them, Hermione actually liked her.

In their fourth year, Fleur had helped her deal with the gossip of Harry and her supposed relationship. When Fleur saw Hermione there, she gave out a small sigh of relief. "Hermiowne," Fleur said, pulling her into a tight embrace. "It's been such a long time. You've grown up so much."

"It has been a long time," Hermione agreed, as a light blush spread over her face. Hermione had grown up in the past two years. She was a few inches taller, her hair was now curly not bushy, and she had grown into her body. Not many people had noticed the change in her, but there were some few people who did.

That was all they exchanged. Fleur had been dragged away by Bill, so that they could sit next to Molly. Hermione on the other side went to sit in her usual spot between Ginny and Harry. Hermione didn't enjoy the side glances they each gave to each other, especially since she was in between them. It made later conversations with Harry...weird.

"So Hermione, have your parents decided where you'll be spending your winter vacation," Molly asked. Molly was one of the very few people who saw Hermione's feelings for Ron, and actually tried to bring them together in any way possible. Still there were times where that help wasn't necessary, and became annoying.

"Uh…" she said, picking at her food. That conversation with her parents had involved lots of screaming. Several people thought her family was perfect, but it was quite the opposite of that. She didn't have parents who asked her how her school year went, instead they would ask when she was leaving to the Burrow so that they could plan their next trip across the world. This summer, Hermione had asked her parents to stay with her for Christmas, but they simply denied her, as if she wasn't as important as their business had screamed at them, and they had screamed back causing Hermione to lock herself in her bedroom for the remainder of her stay. "I think I'll just be staying at Hogwarts this year."

Molly cause see the sadness in Hermione's eyes and spoke up. "Well you are always welcome to stay here this Christmas if you want. I'm sure Ginny would enjoy another female's company that wasn't mine, when there'll be so many men around the house."

"Thank you Molly, I'll have to think about it," Hermione said, giving Molly a grateful smile. Hermione turned to Ginny, who gave her a heartfelt smile. Ginny was one of the very few people who truly knew how her parents were really like.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione were assigned cleaning duty which involved washing the dishes. Molly, for one of the very few times, had given in on getting a sink, much to Arthur's happiness. Now, Molly would give each of the kids something to wash, so that they too would see how 'magical' the experience was. It actually did the opposite of that, but the kids weren't going to contradict Molly.

Harry and Hermione stood side by side, Hermione washing the dishes and Harry drying them, putting them back in their individual places. "Are you okay? About your parents, I mean," he asked, as she handed him a wet plate.

"I guess, I just thought this time they would actually choose me, but they didn't. They've changed a lot. Ever since I got my letter when I was eleven. Who can blame them, really. On their daughter's eleventh birthday they find out that she's a witch that will be heading off to a magical castle where she will be taught things they have never heard of before," Hermione said, as she scrubbed mashed potatoes off of a plate. "I don't blame them, nor myself for that matter, but maybe one day they'll fully understand."

"I hope they do 'Mione," he said, giving her a small smile. A few seconds passed by, before he talked again. "Do you know what happened to Lucius Malfoy?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "What happened?"

"Dumbledore helped him get out," Harry said, shaking his head. "Arthur took me aside a few moments before I came in here and joined you. He told me, to be careful with Draco this year. He doesn't want us meddling with him. Not that we would on any occasion, but he just wanted to make sure I knew before seeing the Prophet tomorrow morning."

"What? They set him free today?" Hermione asked, astonished. "They're letting that foul man get out of a sentence of Azkaban, after what happened last year...it's unbelieveable. The things Dumbledore will do."

"Arthur says that there is a reason he helped him. Arthur heard that Lucius asked to talk to Dumbledore a few weeks back, but no one knows what they talked about, not even the minister," Harry said.

"Well there better be a good reason for Dumbledore to let him walk away," Hermione said, giving him the last plate.

"Ron is going to be pissed when he hears," Harry said, shaking his head as they finished.

"Ron will be pissed if you steal a slice of ham from him. Honestly sometimes Ron's opinion is useless, no offense of course, but let's be honest here Harry," Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Is it because of the way you feel?" Harry asked, causing Hermione's cheeks to get red. "I know Hermione, I'm you're best friend, I see the way you look at him as you see the way I look at Ginny."

"So do you deny the fact that you have feelings for her?" Hermione asked. She was nervous to hear the answer, not for her, but for her best friend.

"I don't deny the fact that I'm seeing her as more than Ron's little sister," Harry said, chuckling. "You can't tell her though. I want to be the one to show her how I feel."

"That must be really complicated, now that she's with Dean," Hermione said, frowning. Harry nodded. As they turned to walk to the living room, where everyone was supposed to be sitting, quick steps came into the kitchen. It was Ginny. Her clothes were covered in blood, and a slash of blood was spread across her cheek. For a moment, Hermione thought it was Ginny's blood, but looking at her she didn't seem to be in pain.

"Ginny! What happened?" Hermione asked, walking up to her, Harry on her heels.

"The Malfoys…" Ginny breathed. Hermione was invaded but a wave of anger as she heard the words come out of her friend's mouth. Harry took his wand out, an angry expression on his face. "No Harry! It's not what you think. We heard a knock and Bill went to open it and in fell the Malfoys. They're all seriously injured. Fleur and mum are looking after them, but they need another set of hands, and...and I can't do it."

Hermione saw as Ginny's face fell and she started to cry. Harry went up to her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob into his shoulder. Hermione walked passed them, giving them privacy. She ran up the stairs where she heard urgent voices from a room, and a muffled scream, come from.

She walked into the scene. Molly and Fleur were taking care of the two elder Malfoy's as Bill and Charlie tried to sustain the youngest Malfoy to the bed. "Ah...fuck…" she heard Charlie said, as the youngest Malfoy got freed of one hand and punched him in the nose.

"My son, help my son please!" she heard Narcissa say in a very faint voice.

"We're doing everything we can right now, Mrs. Malfoy. Your husband is healed and is resting right now. Let me treat your wounds and I'll assist him," Fleur said, in a accentless voice. Hermione knew she was practicing with Bill, but she didn't know she had improved this much.

"No," croaked Narcissa. "Help him, please."

"If I get someone to help him, will you let me heal your wounds?" Fleur asked. She saw as Narcissa, a few moments before she passed out, nod her head. Fleur looked at the door, where Hermione stood. "Help him, don't stun him unconscious, he needs to stay awake, we don't know what wounds he may have."

"What do you want me to do," Hermione asked, making her way over to Draco Malfoy, who continued to try to free himself from Bill and Charlie.

"Check him for any wounds. If he has any easy wounds, heal them, I'll go check up on him," Fleur said, continuing to help Narcissa, as Molly came in and went trying to clean up Lucius wounds.

Hermione made her way over, but was stopped by a figure in front of her, Ron."Hermione, don't do it. Don't help him. He made our lives miserable for five long years. Don't help him."

Hermione was completely astonished at the person in front of her, whom she had known since she was eleven and proved to be a kind person, a bit thick headed sometimes, was stopping her from doing the right thing. "Ron, just move." Hermione tried walking around him, but he followed her. Hermione didn't like how childish Ron was being.

"You. Are. Not. Going. To. Help. The. Ferret."

For a moment, Hermione stood there, shocked. "Move" she said.

"Hermione, you are not helping that git," Ron said.

"Weasley," Hermione said, dead serious voice. "Move out of the way. Now."

Hermione could see that Ron was shocked. She had never addressed him by his surname. She took the chance and walked around him and headed over to the trio. Malfoy was still trying to get free of Bill and Charlie.

"Hermione, be careful," Bill said. "He's strong for a sixteen year old."

Hermione nodded and started to work. He had several wounds, that could be treated. She started off with easy one, and began to cast enchantments,that she had read about, in books at the library. Still he wouldn't stop shaking, he stopped restraining, but he wouldn't stop shaking. Bill and Charlie, as well as, Hermione felt comfortable enough to let Hermione work alone. Fleur kept checking every once in awhile to see how she was doing. Hermione found it easy to heal the wounds, knowing what certain spells to cast when she found a chest wound.

"Hermione, you okay staying here, alone. We're going to move Lucius and Narcissa up to another room, that doesn't have blood everywhere," Molly said. Hermione turned around to see a reluctant Ron, helping Harry and Arthur carry Lucius Malfoy away from the room. Bill and Fleur were taking Narcissa up while Charlie and Molly were getting the room ready. She could hear Fred and George trying to comfort Ginny, downstairs.

"Yes, I'm okay. Just make sure that Fleur comes down, I need her check him before he's moved," Hermione said.

"Of course, sweetheart. Yell our name if you need us," she said,urgently and walking after the rest of the Weasleys. Hermione took a deep breath. She had checked, and double checked his wounds, there seemed to be none, but he kept shaking. It might be the trauma the body was going through.

She folded both of his sleeves up. She wasn't too shocked when she found the Dark Mark. It made her uncomfortable, of course, but she found herself tracing it with her index finger. She heard Draco gasp, and looked up. He was still shaking, but his eyes were wide open, looking up at the ceiling.

"Granger? Where am I?" he said, with a very dry throat.

"You're at the Burrow. Look calm down. Does anything hurt?" she asked, trying to calm him down.

He closed his eyes for a second, as if debating where or not he should tell her. "My neck and head," he said, stiffly. Hermione slowly turned his neck and saw a cut, one that could have been done with a knife. It was a circle with several different patterns in it. "Bellatrix."

"Bellatrix? You mean to tell me that your own aunt hurt you this way?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Me and my parents," he said. "My father came back to pick us up, so that we would go into hiding, like Dumbledore said."

"Dumbledore? You mean to tell me that Dumbledore was going to put you into hiding?" Hermione asked.

"My father and Dumbledore made a deal," he said. He looked at her for a fraction of second before turning his head and looking away. "If we join the Order of the Phoenix, then we are pardoned for the mistakes that we committed."

"Mistakes-"

"Yes mistakes. Look Granger my parents and I were _his_ followers because we had no choice. We did all of this, the bullying, the killing. We did all of that to keep each other alive. We knew that if we stepped a toe out of line, there would be someone behind us to send a killing curse, without hesitation," he said, still looking away. "Everything I did to you and your friends was to make sure my mother didn't die for a mistake that I did commited. I know it's hard to believe, but neither you or a dozen redheads will understand my parents' or my life."

Hermione was shaking slightly, as she tried to turn him over. She held her wand over the wound and casted a charm. As she saw the wound start to heal, she saw a purple mist start floating into her wand. Draco underneath her, could feel something was wrong and asked,"Granger, what did you do?"

"I don't know," she said, as the whole room was invaded by a purple light and she was thrown against the wall. She opened her eyes for a fraction of a second, to see Draco roll back on his back unconscious before the darkness too, took her with him.

"Dumbledore, do you know what this means?" hissed a voice, not one Hermione had heard several times, but one she had heard nonetheless. It was the voice of Lucius Malfoy, standing a few feet away from her.

"Of course I do, dear Lucius. Don't underestimate me. No one who isn't Molly, Arthur, Narcissa, Draco, Hermione, myself and you must know what happened in this room," Dumbledore said.

"What exactly happened Dumbledore," Molly said, in a worried voice. Hermione heard the voice closer. A hand grabbed hers. She wanted to open her eyes and see what was happening, but she couldn't, there was something stopping her from doing so.

"When Ms. Granger tried to heal Mr. Malfoy's wound on the back of his neck, a curse was released-"

"A curse?" she hard Narcissa's voice say.

"The wound on his neck, is actually made by a curse casted on the person. This curse is put only by a family member. This curse was used in high pureblood societies, that wanted their children, grandchildren, or even nephews, if they were reluctant to marry. Now the wound could only be healed, by a person who would be worthy of the person. The person had about a week to find the person. You can say, that Mr. Malfoy here was lucky to have been brought here. Do tell me, whose idea was it to apparate here?" Dumbledore asked.

The whole room went into deep silence. "I thought you…" Hermione heard Narcissa say, in almost a whisper.

"I thought it was you," Lucius said. Hermione's heart began to beat faster, what in the world was going on. What did this mean? What did the curse mean?

 _Granger! Shut up! Your thinking and beating heart won't let me listen on the conversation_ , she heard a voice say in her head.

 _Malfoy?_ , she thought back.

 _Hello Granger_ , Hermione could hear the smirk in his voice as he thought that.

 _Do you know what this means? I can't be married at such a young age? My parents, my family? No! I refuse to marry a slimy git like you. It's repulsing to think about both of us in that way._

 _Oh, dear Granger. I don't think there's anything we could do about it. Look Granger, my life is in ruins right now. This is nothing compared to what I'm going to have to face,when I head back to Hogwarts._

 _Well, this is the worst thing that could happen to ME! I had such a long life ahead of me. Now what? Now I have to be married to Draco Bloody Malfoy._

 _Hey it can't be too bad._

 _Trust me, it can be. I can't do this. This is a nightmare! Or a joke! A joke that the twins did! It has to be!_

 _Oh Granger, stop screaming. My head is starting to hurt. Honestly, my life is not going as planned. I thought I would be able to choose my wife. Actually marry someone that I liked, not someone a stupid curse chose for me._

 _Oh shut up, Malfoy. Ron's going to kill me. Harry's going to kill you and Ginny...she'll want to plan the stupid wedding._

 _Red is prohibited to be in the wedding. It's horrible...I can imagine it already. I'm just going to mentally throw up now._

 _Oh gosh, Malfoy! I think I'm going to be sick. Same goes for green, by the way._

 _Nah, I think the color would suit you._

 _Ugh, how in the world are we going to wake up. I need to live my life, as much as I have left. I don't need to spend it talking to you._

 _The feeling is mutual Granger._

 _I can't believe this is happening to me. Of all people. Me marry Malfoy. I can see the Daily Prophet line already. Pureblood marries Mudblood._

 _Don't refer yourself like that._

 _I've gotten used to the word already, thanks for that. It's meaningless to me now. I don't flinch at the sound of it._

 _Can we please not talk about that._

 _Whatever._

Hermione laid there, against her own will, in silence. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know if he could hear now.

 _I can._

 _Ugh, is it going to be like this forever._

 _Hope not. I've got enough of your sad and moppy thoughts. Though it could be useful in Ancient Ruins. I have high grades in my classes, but Ancient Ruins is just a shit load of nothing._

 _Malfoy?_

 _Yes?_

 _Shut up._

More silence. Hermione didn't hear Malfoy talk again as the adults in front of them began to talk to them. "So what does this means, Dumbledore?" Lucius asked.

"I'm afraid to tell you that your future grandchild will be a half blood. Of course for some of us, it isn't bad, but for you it might be," Dumbledore said.

 _Can't wait to hear what they say._

 _Granger, shut up. I'm trying to listen._

"Dumbledore. That's the least of our worries. I don't honestly care if he has eleven toes and one eye. Is my son going to be okay?" Narcissa asked.

 _I like her._

 _I like her too._

 _Malfoy. For you it's different. She's your mum , you're supposed to like her._

 _Not really, I could easily hate her if I want, but why would I? She gave birth to me._

 _True. Do you think she's saying the truth? About not caring._

 _I'm positive. Why do you care?_

 _Well, to my great misfortune, I will be carrying a Malfoy in my womb. I just need to know they won't resent him or her._

 _They won't. If they do then they'll be missing out on a great child._

 _Ugh, stop being so cheesy. You're making me sick._

 _Sorry for trying to lift your spirits up._

 _I'm just going to mentally kill myself now. Can't believe this is happening to us. I'm basically in a comma, with my only entertainment being a slimy ferret. My life is over._

 _Granger are you actually mentally crying? Oh my god. Get as far away from me as possible. Ew, gross._

 _Malfoy...stop being so...mean. Sorry...for being so emotional. I just casually found out...who I'm going to be married to. I'm sorry...for worrying._

 _Oh stop worrying. I'm the one who's supposed to be worrying. Weasley is going to kill me._

 _Which one?_

 _The one with freckles._

 _They ALL have freckles you idiot. And red hair so don't say red hair. If you say red hair I know you're just pulling my leg._

 _Pulling your leg? How-_

 _It's a saying Malfoy._

 _Oh._

 _Ya._

"So what? Hermione's life is just chosen for her by curse. Isn't there anything we could do? A counter spell?" Molly said.

"Moly, there is no counter spell. The purebloods back then were way more smarter and stupider than those now. Hermione and Draco were _destined_ to be together," Dumbledore said.

"There is no such thing as destiny," Lucius said.

"I agree," Molly said. "We must just not tell them. They won't remember anything that happened."

 _I don't like her._

 _I don't like her right now. Why would she say that? I mean I get. I'm like a second daughter to her, but why would she say that?_

 _Because she probably cares._

 _Maybe._

"Molly you don't honestly think that not telling the children about this _curse_. They have every right to know who they're truly meant to be with," Narcissa said.

"I agree," Arthur said, finally speaking.

"Arthur!" Molly exclaimed. Molly tightened her hold on Hermione's hand, and Hermione mentally winced as she couldn't do it physically.

"They'll know either way," Dumbledore said.

"What? How?" Molly asked.

"They've been eavesdropping for a while now, haven't you?" Dumbledore asked.

 _Shit. The old man knows his magic._

"Indeed I do Mr. Malfoy."

 _Sorry headmaster._

"No need to apologize. Hermione dear, are you okay?"

 _Yes sir. Just shocked. Are you positive there is nothing we could do?_

"One hundred percent. Now it's up to you if you'll be telling your friends about this."

 _Malfoy? What do you think?_

 _Look Granger. This is up to you. I lost all my friends when my father made the deal with Dumbledore. The people who I truly care about, already know._

 _I'm not ready to tell them. Not yet. I'll tell them when I'm ready._

 _I'm fine with that._

"Good. Seems we're on the same page. No one is to talk about this outside this room without having have casted a silencing charm first," Dumbledore said. "Are we understood?"

Four "yes" were mumbled around the room.

 _Whatever._

 _Of course._

Hermione felt a small kiss planted on her cheek, Molly no doubt. Narcissa and Lucius said their goodbyes to Draco and went to their room. It was only Dumbledore, Draco, and Hermione left.

"I need you two to stay together. As much as possible. Hermione I'll be showing Harry some things this year and I need not only you and Ron to know, but also Draco. Harry won't understand why I'll be asking him to tell Draco as well, but it is important that all three of you are there for him to tell you," Dumbledore said.

 _But headmaster-_

"Please, Hermione. I need you to trust me on this."

 _Of course. You have my trust._

 _Do I have a say in this?_

 _No._

 _Great._

"Well goodnight to both of you. I'll be telling your friends that you'll be resting in here for the remainder of the night. No one will be allowed in here and no one will leave. You'll be able to move around once I've left the room," he said. The door opened. "Good night to both of you."

Hermione, slowly moved her fingers tips and gave out a sigh of relief. She could actually move. She sat up and looked around the room. Her eyes immediately landed on Draco Malfoy sitting on the bed next to her. He was looking at her, studying her more than anything.

"I could have been worse. I could have gotten one of the Greengrasses. Oh they're just a headache. Especially Daphne, she's just clingy. Your not ugly, that's good. We'll at least have pretty babies," he said.

"Ugh, is that all you can think about," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she laid back down.

"Look Granger, I'm trying to see the bright side in all of this. I'm sorry for wanting to see something good in this situation," he said.

"Malfoy, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, for the love of God please don't," she said, sitting up once more.

"Don't worry. I'm more worried about what I'm going to do when I'm in a pit of snakes," he said. Hermione could see he was really worried.

"We could talk to Dumbledore and see if there was anything we could do."

"We?"

"Well, Malfoy, it seems we are a package deal now. There's no stopping us now. We have to work together."

"What we're unstoppable now?" he asked a smile on his face.

"Not yet. We have to find common ground first," Hermione said. She was trying, she really was. She found herself looking at his Dark Mark constantly. She looked up to see Malfoy looking at her. He rolled it down. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's not something you see everyday."

"It's also something not everyone in this household will understand. I'm guessing that's what Dumbledore meant by sticking together. There will be people in this household and Hogwarts who won't understand the decisions you and your family had to make," she said, thinking about the many horrors that could happen.

"You don't need to worry," he said. "I'll just have to do everything by myself."

"Don't you understand? This isn't just about you anymore. I'm part of your life now, like it or not I have a say in your decisions," she said.

"I'll make sure to thank Bellatrix next time I see her, which will probably be in hell," he said, lying down.

"You poor baby," Hermione said, sarcastically.

"Go to sleep Granger," he said, as he saw her yawn.

"With pleasure."

"Goodnight Granger."

"Night Malfoy."

As Hermione fell asleep, she realized this wouldn't be the last time she would say those words. She didn't know why she even felt safe sleeping in that room, all she knew was that she was tired and wanted to sleep. She wanted to sleep all her problems away and not wake up ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Ahhhhh! I uploaded chapter two before my other story. I've been on and off with my stories for a while now, writing some for this story, some for my other one. But this one was flowing easier. So here you go, feed off my writing. Eat it all up and throw it up later, realizing it wasn't as good as you thought it was. Anyways, I'm liking where this story is go going. Also I did change the title from Angel on Fire to Leave Me Lonely because I think it suits it better especially with where its heading.

 **Disclaimer:**

Last time I check I still wasn't JK Rowling, but one can dream. I owe none of these characters, they all belong to Queen Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Hermione had been dreaming about what her life could have been. It coud have been rainbows and candy. Harry and Ginny had been together with three children of their own, and herself and Ron had been together with two of their own. It had been one of the best dreams she had, had in a _very_ long time. She remembered the days when she would dream of her perfect family; her mom, her dad, and herself. That had been years ago, not a long time ago, but far enough for it to be a vague memory of them in the living room watching the tele.

She sat up, and the memories of last night, fled into her mind. She felt something in the pit of her stomach, as she remebered them. She looked to the bed next to her, she had expected to see a person with blond hair in it, but instead she found the bed nicely made. Getting up, she put her shoes on, which had been left next to the end of the bed. Putting her hair up into a ponytail, she made her way to Ginny's room. Sitting on her bed were Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny immediatley went up to her an embraced her into a tight, bear hug.

"Ugh..Ginny..." Hermione said, trying to free herself from her friend. "I didn't die...but if you don't let me go...I think I will..."

"Oh," Ginny said, letting her go suddenly, causing Hermione to stumble on her feet and landing into Harry's prepared arms. Hermione was once again held in a tight embrace.

"Hermione, what happened? Bill said he found you unconsious," Harry said, as Hermione sat in Ginny's bed. Panic overhwhelmed her, but she once taking a deep breathe she looked up at her friends and did something she had never thought of doing, she lied.

"One of my spells backfired and it hit me," Hermione shrugged.

"See! I knew something bad was going to happen, Hermione I warned you not to help them," Ron exclaimed. Hermione, as well as, Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes. Ron was in no doubt thick headed.

"Well Ron, someone was dying, excuse me for wanting to help. I'm a normal human being with feelings and I'm not going to apologize for that," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Just because they showed us nothing but cruelty, doesn't mean we have to, too. We need to be better than them."

"Ron," Ginny began. "Hermione is right, how can you expect them to stay with us, for the summer with you acting the way you do."

"What do you mean by them staying with us for the summer?" Ron asked, getting red all over his face. "Who said they were staying?"

"Dumbledore, I overheard him and dad talking about it, when they thought we were all sleeping," Ginny said, going to sit down over next to Hermione. "You'd think they would know to put a silencing charm. It was in the dead of night, they might as well have been screaming it."

"Did you hear anything else?" Hermione asked, trying to hide the panic in her voice. What if she had heard? What if she knew what had happened last night?

"No, why?" Ginny asked.

"No reason."

"Hey! What are we going to do about the Malfoys?" Ron hissed at them.

"Well what can we do Ronald? It's not like we're overaged wizards to curse them out. We're still considered children. The people in this household take care of us," Ginny said, in an irritated voice. Hermione could see that Ginny was really annoyed at her older brother. "There's nothing we can do."

"I mean we can pretend they aren't here," Harry offered. Hermione could see he wasn't too keen on the idea, but did they really have a choice? Everyone looked at him. "It's only for a month, then we'll be ferret free for the rest of the year. Just because they're here doesn't mean things have to change drastically from how they were yesterday. We can still play quiditch after lunch, we can still go to Diagon Alley next week, nothing has to change.

 _If only they knew_ , Hermione thought to herself. Everything had changed, for her at least. She was to be married to Draco Malfoy, she didn't know when, but she was and there was nothing she could. Not even Dumbledore who was one of the most powerful wizards of all time, could help. If only she hadn't gone and helped Draco Malfoy. She debated is she should have listened to Ron last night, but decided against it. Ron was being selfish and childish. He didn't know what it could have cost them to, not have helped Lucius Malfoy's son.

"You're right Harry," Hermione said. "It's only for a month we can't let them take over our lives or are you really going to let them take over your life?"

"I mean I guess," Ron said, scratching his head.

"Good, now let's go to breakfast I'm starving," Hermione said, as she sighed a sigh of relief.

Going downstairs, Hermione didn't know what to expect. She had an idea, of course, but she didn't know it was really going to be like how she imagined. What was once a bright and loud breakfast table, was now a gloomy and almost silent table. Molly was in the kitchen trying to make as much food as possible, Narcissa serving everyone at the table, a small smile on her lips. Hermione noticed that Narcissa had a smile on her face, but that her eyes still seemed sad, she knew they weren't welcomed there.

"Narcissa, dear. You don't have to help me, go sit down," Molly said, giving Narcissa an assuring smile.

Narcissa smiling at the older woman said, "Please Molly, we've bothered you so much, serving them food is the least I could do."

"Oh, very well. Oh look they've finally awaken. Come on then, sit down you lot, I'm making more food right now," Molly said, as she saw them in the doorway. Hermione, nervous as she was, sat down in the nearest seat that she could find, immediatley regretting it as it was next to none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Good morning," Hermione said, in a low voice.

"Morning," everyone murmured as the Ginny, Harry, and Ron found seats next and in front of her. Hermione looked down at her plate and saw Narcissa put down a plate of banana pancakes, with freshly cut strawberries. Hermione looked at Ginny's plate, who was sitting next to her, and saw the exact same thing, it was rare when Molly would make them each fruits for breakfast. Ginny nudged Hermione with her elbow and nodded towards Ron and Harry who sat in front of them. Ron looked an awful color green.

"Fruit?" he asked, in a very distasteful manner.

"Hush Ronald. Eat what your mother gave you and be grateful," Hermione hissed at him. One thing she hated most about Ron's attitude was how ungratfeul he was towards his family.

"It's delicious Mrs. Weasley," someone said. Everyone turned their heads to the person who had said that, it was Draco, who had already eaten half the strawberries and was one fourth through his first pancake.

 _Morning Granger._

"Oh, thank you Draco," Molly said, giving him a bright smile. Hermione noticed that Molly genuinely said it. Draco nodded at her and continued eating. Next to her, Lucius seemed to have a hard time, cutting the pancakes without a knife, most of the Weasley's never used knifes. Unlike the rest, Fleur was one to use knifes and had asked for one on her first day, but soon learned to eat her meals without a knife. They had given one, to be 'courteous', a chopping knife, really.

Taking pity on the man beside her she slowly demonstrated how to cut his pancakes with his fork, but not saying a single word to him. "Lucius are you okay?" Narcissa asked, seeing him red in the face. No one paid them attention as they continued to eat, talking amongst them. "Yes, don't worry," he said.

"Hermione, are you coming with us next week, or are you planning on going before like last year?" Ginny asked, givng her a knowing smile. Hermione didn't need to be told where they were going. Diagon Alley was always a trip she enjoyed going to.

"You guys should stop by the joke shop, George and I were working on something this weekend," Fred said, devouring his orange juice, before standing up. "Sorry mom, but I think George and I have to open the shop for today."

Molly rolled her eyes. It wasn't a secret to anyone that Molly didn't like the idea of her children quiting Hogwarts to go open a joke shop, that doesn't give a secure payment every month. She quickly wrapped two muffins in a napking and gave one to each of the twins. "Be careful and come home before dinner."

"Will do," they said, in unison. Everyone murmured a goodbye as they made their way to the fireplace.

Turning back to Ginny, Hermione said, " Haven't made my mind up yet, but most likely I'll go with you."

"Wonderful, then you can get my books for me while Harry and I check out the quiditch shop next to Olivanders," Ron said.

"Ron, I'm not your lapdog or anything close to that. You can get your own books," Hermione said, shaking her head in disblief.

"Come on, 'Mione," Ron insisted.

"I said no," Hermione said, in a dead serious voice. Ron's eyes widened and his face went beat red. Everyone turned to look at them, Hermione faced her pancakes and continued eating. Giving one glance at Ginny she saw her givng Harry a questioning look, who shrugged and resumed eating.

 _Don't feel guilty, you stood up for yourself._

 _Shut up._

 _Okay... Is he always like this?_

 _No, not always. Only when a slimy ferret is nearby._

 _So much hate towards someone like me? That's cruel. It's like killing a pup or something._

 _I wouldn't compare you to a pup, you don't remind me of one._

 _What do I remind you of then?_

 _A slimy ferret._

Hermione heard someone choking as everyone turned, worried eyes on Draco who seemed to have been choking on a piece of strawberries. Hermione took a bite of her pancake, truimphantly. She looked up and met eyes with Lucius Malfoy, who said nothing and resumed eating his meal.

After finishing, Hermione followed Ginny into the living room, where everyone was sitting, talking amongst themselves. Fleur, Bill, Narcissa, and Lucius sat on a couch talking amongst themselves, earing a sneer from Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and he shrugged at her. She looked around and saw Draco leaning against the window, a book in his hand. Her book to be exact.

 _Don't even think about it._

 _Think about what?_

 _Coming over here and snatching the book from my hand._

 _I have every right to, it's my book to begin with._

 _What's yours is mine, sweetheart._

 _I'm not your wife._

 _Yet._

 _Don't call me sweetheart, it makes me uncomfortable._

 _Very well, darling._

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, waving a hand over her face.

"Yes? Sorry, I was daydreaming," Hermione said, turning her body towards Ginny, giving her, her full attention.

"Oh, Harry and Ron wanted to know if you wanted to come flying on the brooms, right now," Ginny asked. Panic coarsed through Hermione's body as she thought about being up one hundred feet, not knowing if she would loose her grip and fall to her sudden death. Heights was not exactly her biggest fan.

"Um..no thank you. I'd rather stay inside and read," Hermione said.

"Of course," Ron said, rolling her eyes. He was getting on her nerves.

"Ron, not all of us enjoy playing quiditch, can you respect my opinions that much?" she said.

"Just ignore him, its what we all do," Ginny said, Harry nodded.

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"Didn't hear a single thing behind me right now," Ginny said, shaking her head, smiling. Hermione gave her a small smile and sat back down. As Ginny got up to join the boys, someone stepped out from the fireplace. It was Dumbledore in midnight blue wizarding robes, his half moon spectacles on his nose. He had a small smile on his lips.

"Ah, I see most of you are awake. I'm guessing the twins are at their joke shop and Percy is at the Ministry?"

"Of course, he is," Ron said, causing almost every single in the room to roll their eyes. "He's perfect Percy."

"Ronald. Shut up," this time it wasn't Hermione, but Ginny.

"Well I just came down here to talk to you. Everything okay?" he asked, looking at the Malfoys who nodded. "Okay, so about you're stay, Molly has opened the doors to her home for as long as you want. Of course that would include helping out, making sure the children are fed."

"I don't mean to be rude, but my family and I don't want to bother the Weasley's with our problems," Lucius said, Narcissa next to him, nodded. Hermione looked at the younger Malfoy who didn't seem surprised. They must have talked about this before. "We were thinking about going to one of or properties, away from England."

"There's the one in Cancoon," Narcissa offered.

"That one was destroyed last night, we went to scout the place, to make sure it was safe, but it was burned to the ground when we got there," Arthur said, giving them an apologetic frown.

"How about the one in Australia," Draco offered.

"How many propeties do they have?" Ginny asked, in awe.

"In a French magazine, I read they had five more besides Malfoy Manor," Fleur said, as she sat besides Ginny, who wasn't paying much attentiont to whom moved to sit next to her.

"Five?'

"Flooded, and it won't be a long while before they can clean up the mess," Dumbleodore said.

"Miami?"

"Destroyed."

"Rio?"

"Not safe, we bumped into three death eaters."

"France?" Narcissa asked, with hope.

"Burned, I'm sorry there's nothing we could do," Arthur said, a frown on his face.

Everyone sat there in silence. Narcissa in shock, as Lucius hugged her. Draco was pale, paler than usual. Then as if he remembered something he narrowed his eyes. "How about the cottage that we used to go to when I was small," he offered.

"In Yakutsk?" Lucius asked. Hermione could see the displease in his voice. "No one, but Pansy knows about the cottage. She won't say anything about it, but do you really want to spend your winter there?" Draco shrugged and Narcissa frowned. It didn't seem like the nicest place to go, it seems. Hermione turned to Ginny, who shrugged.

"Are you willing to go?" Dumbledore asked them as they looked at each other, having a silent conversation between each other.

"Yes," Lucius said, looking at Draco, who had given him no other option.

"What? Let them live alone in a muggle town where who knows what they could do with them?" Ron asked, in disbelief.

"Ronald Billius Weasley don't poke your nose, where you aren't wanted," Molly said, with a dissapointed look on her face. Ron could really see that he had done something wrong, and went to sit down at a table filled with old books and toys.

"I think Mr. Weasley might be right on this one," Dumbledore said, as everyone turned to look at him in shock.

"Really?" Ron asked, looking more proud than he has ever. It wasn't every day that he was 'recognized' by Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes," he said. "As we all very well know, the Malfoys here have had a reputation for a long time now. I think it's logical that Mr. Weasley here doesn't trust him so quickly. I think we need to send someone, whom we all trust, to go with them."

"But who would go with them?" Ron asked. Hermione could feel the old man's eyes on her. She turned to look at him, he was looking at her. She knew what he wanted, was she able to stand and I say that she would go? No, she didn't think so. They could go with someone else, but Ron was right. The Malfoy's were not well known for their kindness, they were cruel, or so people thought.

"If we can't find anyone, then what would happen?" Draco asked.

"Well you could stay here or you could go to Andromeda's," Dumbledore said. "But I don't think Andromeda would be too keen on the idea."

"I don't think so," Narcissa said, shaking her head.

Dumbledore once more looked at Hermione, it was almost like a staring contest. Neither wanted to look away from the other, his eyes were warm and welcoming, of course they were. They were the eyes of a welcoming and forgiving man. Hadn't he proven that already, with the Malfoys?

"I'll go," she said, closing her eyes. She could feel everyone's widened eyes on her, she looked at the old man in defeat.

"Hermione, you don't have," she heard Molly say. Molly thought she knew why she was doing it, but it wasn't entirely that. At least she didn't think so. Did she had a sort of duty to her future family? Would this help her find out if they were really willing to move on from their prejudice and get to know her.

"Hermione!" she heard Ron say.

"Hermione, you don't have to do this," Harry and Ginny said.

"It's not your descion, it's not any of yours," she said. "If I have chosen to help the Malfoys is for my own personal reason and nothing more."

"Hermione," Ginny said. "You don't have to."

There was no doubt in Hermione's brain, that told her, that they thought she was too kind hearted for this sort of conversation. Sometimes Harry, Ron, nor Ginny were any better than her parents. She was always there, always helping them, and they gave nothing in return.

 _I know how it feels._

 _Malfoy. Not. Now._

"Very well, it's settled. You'll be going to Yakustk in two days. I'll be here before dawn so that we could get moving," Dumbledore said, in a very much enthusiastic voice. He bid farewell and left the whole household sitting in silence. Hermione, ignoring Ginny's protest, got up and went to her bedroom.

Hermione wanted to be alone. To be alone with her own thoughts, thoughts someone would never know. She didn't need or want to know that Draco bloody Malfoys could hear every single word that she was hearing. It was enough knowing that she was going to be caring his offsprings later in life, she didn't need him in her mind as well. The whole idea was absurd. Completely absurd. She, Hermione Granger, was going to marry Draco Malfoy. Panic filled her chest, and her breathing became hard. She didn't know what to do. She just wanted to curl into a ball and cry her eyes out.

There was a knock on the door, without recieving an invitation to come, the door was flung open. In the door way stood Harry, Ron, and Ginny. None of them looked to happy or content with her descion. Ginny began talking about how she knew that Hermione was kind, but she didn't know that she was this kind. Ron began sneering at her with stupid remarks, that were very unintelligant of his part, but then again when weren't they? Then there was Harry, who sat there, giving her the comfort she needed. It wasn't physical, but it was there. He gave Hermione a small smile, before looking down at his hands.

"Honestly, Hermione. Only you of all people would help the ferret and his family," Ron said, as he fell on the bed, in defeat.

"Only me," Hermione agreed. "Look guys. I know how to protect myself, there is a reason why I'm called the Brightest Witch of Our Age. They of all people know that I'm more capable than other sixteen year olds. If I didn't think I would be safe enough, then I wouldn't have volunteered for this job. Haven't you guys thought why they switched sides?"

They each looked at each other. "Well...not really," Ginny said, scratching the back of her neck. "But still Hermione, they've killed people-"

"For their own personal reasons. They did things for a reason. Look not all of us were brought up with a big household of people whom you know will be there if you need anything. Harry. You of all people should know that it's not easy," Hermione said.

"I can see where you're coming from Hermione...but you have to understand that the Malfoys are not to be treated lightly. What are you to them? A person who volunteered to help them escape months with the Weasleys. Hermione to them you're nothing, what stops them killing you in your sleep," Harry said, trying to make Hermione understand. Hermione could really see the worry in Harry's eyes. She wanted to tell him, tell him everything that had happened the night before, but she couldn't. Not yet, not when she wasn't sure what the curse would mean to her future.

"Look, I already told Dumbledore I would do it. I mean it can't be as bad as staying alone in my house for Christmas," Hermione said.

"You know mum invited you over for Christmas, you don't have to go with them," Ginny said. Hermione gave the young girl in front of her a small smile.

"I've bothered you guys too much already, I don't want to be another object of your fun time. Look at today. I know you guys were feeling bad for leaving me behind while you went to play quiditch," Hermione said.

"Hermione-" Ron began.

"It's not like I'm not going to see you in a month. Things will be back to normal, hopefully. We'll go to the three broomsticks, I'll even go to quiditch games if you want," Hermione offered, with a bright smile. They all smiled, even Ron.

"That doesn't sound like normal," Harry said, chuckling.

"Just trust me, okay?" she said looking at them.

"Of course, Hermione," Ginny said, as the boys nodded their head in agreement. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. There we go, less complications for them. They really don't have to worry.

"Can we please go down and play quiditch, though. I really need to practice for tryouts," Ron said, once again going back to his selfish behavior.

"Come on then," Ginny said. They stood up and went to the door. Ginny turned to see Harry still sitting on the bed. "Coming?"

"I'll catch up right now. I need to ask Hermione something," he said.

Ginny exited the room without another word. Hermione turned to Harry, in question. "Something happened, didn't it?" he asked looking at her through his glasses. Harry knew, of course he knew. He. like Ginny, knew when or when not she was lying. He didn't buy a single word she had just said a few moments before, and neither did she. She didn't really think that it would be all too safe, but she liked to believe that maybe, just maybe, they would give her that much pity.

"Yes, something happened. Something I'm not prepared to share with you, not now. I barely understand what happened, myself," she said, sitting down next to him.

"Should I be worried?" he asked.

"No, we have everything under control," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"We? As in more than one person?" he asked.

"Seven actually. Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, the Malfoys, and myself. My actions right now aren't much affected by what happened. Not really. I actually like to think that it was kindness. Molly might see it otherwise, she'll be spitting fire late on today," Hermione said, smiling at the thought.

"Oh, I hope not. I actually plan on eating well for lunch," he said, nudging her with his elbow. "So you're not going to tell me?"

"Not right now. I'll write to you seperatly. I think maybe when you're not in front of me, I'll have the courage to write it down. I need someone else to know...badly, but I can't seem to say the words out loud," Hermione said.

"You write, every single god damn day, okay?" Harry said, wrapping his arms around.

"Don't worry I will, I'll even sign it in my blood, if need be," she said, and they both laughed. "Go now, go play."

Harry gave her a small smile as he left the room. She knew that if she ever told anyone, it would be Harry first. There was no doubt in her brain. She was going to tell him, more like write to him, about everything that had happened the night before.

The rest of the day went, by extremely fast. Too fast, for Hermione's liking. She was going away, away with the Malfoys in three days. Everyone had given her a kind smile, when she had gone down to get a sandwhich for lunch. Molly had almost teared up when she handed Hermione her sandwhich. It was weird, really. It wasn't like she was going to war and never come back, then again anything was possible now. She saw the Malfoys, in the living most of the time. Talking amongst themselves. She tried talking to Draco, but he must have been ignoring her as he never talked back to her.

Hermione stayed mostly in her room, packing her stuff. She didn't need to be the cause of the delay for them to be late, when Dumbledore came. She finished packing before dinner, but decided to stay in her room and just read Hogwarts: A History once more, for what seemed like the millionth time.

 _Hey can I talk to you._

 _Hermione slightly jumped, not expecting Draco to have talked to her. She closed her book and laid down on the bed, closing her eyes._

 _What?_

 _Um...well_

 _Talk Malfoy_

 _So my parents and I need to talk to you about something_

 _Are we going to talk about how many children we're going to have, because I'm not up for that talk for a very, very long time_

 _What?! No, we just need to talk to you. Can you come?_

 _When?_

 _After dinner, if possible_

 _Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do with my life_

 _Did the weasel break up with you?_

 _No you idiot. I just lied to my friends, how do you think I feel?_

 _You know you don't have to_

 _Oh, do you want to do the honors of telling them that we're getting married and there isn't anything, anyone can do about it?_

 _No, thank you_

 _I'm telling Harry about it_

 _When?_

 _When we're long gone from here. I don't need any more drama in my life. I think I have enough in my life with you in it_

 _Thank goodness, I honestly did not need Potter breaking my door down, and punish me for something I didn't do_

Hermione sat there in silence. It wasn't his fault. She hadn't thought about it really. She didn't think how this could have affected him as well. He had claimed not care, but did he really mean it?

 _Granger?_

 _Do you really think this is going to work? You know. You and me. We've been at each other's throat for five god damn years. I never really thought how this curse and your parents' sudden change of heart would change every single plan I had for my future._

 _Well...what were your plans_

 _I wanted to go travel the world after I finished our seventh year. I wanted to get to know my parents. I wanted to get married to someone that I know and trust._

 _You can still get that_

Hermione laid their in silence. She could still get that? Could she really? Could she travel the world? Could she get to know her parents and understand why they didn't bother to care for her? Could she still get married to someone she got to know and trust? Could she get to know Draco Malfoy? Could she learn to trust him? Could she ever love him? Hermione knew none of the answers to her questions. She took a deep breathe.

 _I don't know about that_

 _We'll just have to see, see what happens through time. Maybe something will happpen, maybe you will get what you always wanted. Maybe even I will get what I wanted._

 _And what is that, if may ask?_

 _Get married to someone I love._

 _Ya okay._

 _What? You don't believe me?_

 _Malfoy, I can somewhat say that you of all people, dont look like the person who is looking for that in a girl._

 _What? You think all I look for in a girl is how fast I can take her to bed? You are mistaken there Granger. I of all people know to respect women who want to take their time and know the person before having sex. I was brought up with morals._

 _Morals?_

 _Yes, one to be exact. One that my father had trouble with when he was dating my mum, but got through with it._

 _And what is that one moral?_

 _Don't have sex before marriage._

 _You have got to be kidding me._

Hermione was smiling, and giggling as she heard those words.

 _Go ahead. Laugh at me, but I'm doing the right thing here. I'm respecting people's decisions and I in return wish for them to respect mine as well._

 _So you've never done it?_

 _No, unfortunately. I wouldn't be laughing Granger. Have you?_

 _No, of course not. Does it look like people want to have sex with me? I think not._

 _Don't put yourself down. Everyone has their own beauty in them. Sometimes people can't see what's in front of them and when they do, they're gone._

 _By the way you're speaking to me, I feel like you've lost someone you love or did love at some point._

 _We have all had crushes on people that we're friends with. Take your feelings with the Weasel._

 _Don't say anything about that. You know nothing._

 _Very well, I wont say anything. So will you?_

 _Will I what?_

 _Meet my and my parents?_

 _Sure._

 _Okay, after dinner._

Dinner came and went by fast. Ginny had come up to get Hermione. Tonks and Lupin had joined the party, causing even more tension than there already was. Hermione sat next to Draco this time, with Harry next to her. Hermione could see Molly, giving them side glances whenever she thought no one was looking. Hermione knew, Harry noticed, but he wasn't going to say anything. He knew they were hiding something, but it wasn't any of his buisness.

After dinner, Hermione excused herself and she went to her bedroom, waiting for Draco to call her to go to his bedroom so that they could all talk together. It wasn't until after she heard everyone go outside for a game of quiditch that she heard Draco's voice in her head, asking her to come to the attic, where they seemed to be staying. Hermione had only been up there a handful of times, and couldn't say that it was vacant, but once arriving up there, she was surprised to see that nothing but two beds; one queen sized and single bed, as well as a small bedside table with a lamp on it stood there.

All Malfoys were sitted on the queen bed, looking nervous as she made her way up the stairs and into the attic. Taking a seat on the single bed, Hermione looked up at their faces. They seemed tired, the two older ones at least. They wore the same clothes they had arrived with, which Hermione didn't find to welcoming from the Weasleys. She knew that if it had been someone else, they would ahve given them a new set of clothes already. Making a side note on her head, to take them shopping once they were, where they were suppposed to be going.

Hermione could feel the apologizies beginning to roll of their tongues, but before they could say anything she raised a finger, as if pausing them. "Look, if apologizing is what you've asked me to come here for, you can bet that I'll ignore every single word that comes out of your mouths after the word sorry. We're going to be family one day, I don't know when, but we will. I don't need to be reminded of all the things you have done to me and my friends, especially last year. In the circumstances that I am being faced with today, I can honestly say that yes, I don't trust you, but that I can learn to, if and only if you decided to put aside blood prejudice and get to know me. I know I;m not exactly the ideal person to marry your son, but your son isn't exactly my cup of tea.

"I volunteered to go with you, to wherever it is we're going to, because even though my friends wish for me to take a step back and rechoose my actions, I know that this can help us all move on with whatever prejudice we have going on between us. This could help me trust you and this can help you understand that just because my parents are both muggles, doesn't mean I can be any less powerful than you," Hermione said. They all looked at each other for a few seconds before Narcissa turned to Lucius.

"Maybe, we should give her an opportunity to show us how even though she is...muggleborn, it doesn't change things. And she can give us an opportunity to show her we're trustworthy. I have no problem with her being muggle born, but I know you do. Your family was way more strict than mine, and I know this isn't easy for you, but you have to try, for the sake of our family and for the sake of this young girl. Can you please try, Lucius? Can I trust you, to try, and not harm the girl in any way possible?" Narcissa said. Hermione turned to Lucius who was looking at her. He turned to his wife, his eyes brightening up at the image of her.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure no harm comes her," he said, looking at his family then turning back to Hermione. She didn't know if she should feel relieved or worried at the words he had just spoken.

Be relieved. He's only ever cared about one person outside of our family, and he still does to this day.

 _So this is good? Right?_

 _Correct._

Hermione nodded, looking at them. She didn't move until she heard her name being called from downstairs. Without saying single word, she got up and left the attic, not turning back, afraid he might have changed his decision on giving her a chance. It wasn't entirely that, but the idea of her changing her mind, did cross her mind for a few seconds as she walked downstairs to join the Weasleys as half of them chanted their victory against the other half.

* * *

 _Sorry, that I have not been spacing it, but every time I do, it just ends up like this. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was more of a filler chapter for me, but you can bet your chocolate frogs there will be more drama. Please, if anyone is willing to beta for me, review me, it's more likely I'll check like that. Either way I would love to hear what you think about this chapter? It would mean the world if you did, it's nice hearing what you think of it._

 **Question** : What Ilvermory( idk if I spelled that tight oops ;( ) house are you in.

 **Answer** : Horned Serpent.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** it's been a long time since I've posted. I'm trying to write, I say this every time, but I'm actually trying over here okay. This is soft of a filler chapter in my opinion, but the next chapter is probably one of my favorites. Also I want to start adding a song to every chapter, just a song that I've been listening to a lot while writing the chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter!

 **Song:** Flawless~ The Neighbourhood

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Hermione woke up early in morning, feeling more tired than ever before. Every bone and muscle ached in her body as she sat up and stretched. Ginny was still sound asleep in her own bed, snoring softly. She looked out the window and discovered, to her surprise, that it was still pretty dark outside. She was an early bird, but it was only on rare occasions that she woke up this early.

She laid in her bed for about fifteen minutes before realizing there was no way in hell that she would be falling asleep again. Yawning she sat up in her bed and put on her slippers. She grabbed her robe, putting it on as she walked out of the room quietly. She tried not making any noise as she slowly made her way downstairs to the kitchen, in hope of finding coffee.

She was leaving with the Malfoys tomorrow. Ginny and the boys had managed to convince her to go with them to Diagon Alley, at least once before she was shipped off to who knows where. She was more or less excited for her visit. She was ready to buy new quills, robes, and books. She made a quick mental note to buy a few extra books to keep her company during her stay with the Malfoys.

Hermione held back her gasp when she walked into the kitchen and found Lucius sitting at the table, a cup of warm coffee in his hands. He seemed to be deep in thought. Hermione slowly turned around, praying to any kind of god above that he hadn't heard her. To her disappointment, he had.

"Would you like some coffee?" She heard him ask. Letting out a silent breath, she turned back. He looked up and she gave him a small nod. Lucius got up and went over to the pot of water, grabbing and empty mug and beginning to prepare her coffee. She sat in the seat in front of his, not sure where exactly it would be appropriate to sit down. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

Lucius was intimidating, to say the least. She wasn't about to deny that. More than once had she felt little next to the man. He had the kind of aura that made you feel inferior in his presence. He reeked power.

He sat the cup in front of her, making her jump a little. Hermione gave him a small smile before grabbing the mug in her hands, letting the warm cup heat her icy hands. It wasn't extremely hot, it was warm, but Hermione always found herself to be cold in the uncertain situations.

They sat in silence for several minutes, not looking or saying anything to each other. "I don't hate you," he finally said, several minutes after he had given her, her mug of coffee. "I could, it would be easier for me… but I don't. As much as I hate to admit it, you are a very intelligent young woman for your...status. Are you what I expected you to be when I first met you? No."

He was being truthful. Hermione appreciated that. "Do I want you to marry my son? No. Do I think you are worthy of holding the Malfoy name? Not _yet_." Hermione's neck snapped up. He gave her a small knowing smile. "You probably won't believe me...and if you do I'm very thankful...but I was raised with certain beliefs. Beliefs that make someone like you look like...scum for better the word. I wish things could be easier, not only for you, but for my family.

"Narcissa...she's been hoping for Draco to have a female _suitor_ for a few years now. She was more than happy to hear that it was you. She hides it, trust me. She couldn't have gotten anyone else that she wanted. Draco on the other hand has mixed feelings. I raised him with similar beliefs, but Narcissa allowed him to have his own opinions."

Hermione sat there, shook to the core, not knowing what to say. "Do you think…that in time, we'll get to know each other and have any sort of relationship?"

Lucius scratched his neck, looking at his coffee, really thinking of her question. "Perhaps...with time I think anything is possible. There is no questioning your position in our family. You will be one day. Maybe in a few months, a year...maybe in years. That will remain your business, but as a Malfoy there are certain things that shall be required from you…" he looked away awkwardly.

"I'm not going to change for you, if that's what you mean," Hermione said, gripping her mug.

"We're not asking you to change at all. As Malfoys we are raised to respect our suitor's wishes, and theirs ours…"

"Oh," Hermione said, realizing what he was talking about. She remembered Malfoy mentioning something about morals. She mentally rolled her eyes. "You don't need to worry about that. Mal- Draco and I have talked about that." She saw the immediate relief on his eyes.

"Very well then...I think I could say for our entire family that we are very much relieved that you were the one the curse has chosen. The circumstances for our two families joining together isn't ideal, but we must work past it."

Hermione nodded and there was a moment of awkward silence before Hermione gathered the courage to ask him her next question.

"I don't mean to intrude...do you know why did Bellatrix hurt you? She's your family, your sister-in-law," she said. It was a bit rude maybe, but interrupting him was nothing compared to what she had suffered through because of his ideologies.

"Bella is insane. Maybe before she had gotten locked in Azkaban, maybe she would have joined us, but years locked up in that horrid place- and with the Dark Lord whispering in her ear...it isn't easy. Having someone you trusted whole heartedly betray you."

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "It isn't."

With that their conversation ended. They didn't say anything to each other after that. Hermione finished her mug of coffee and returned to the bedroom where Ginny was beginning to wake up.

Hermione changed into a clean pair of clothes and waited for Ginny to finish getting ready. The boys joined her a few moments after Ginny had gotten her clothes and locked herself in the bathroom.

Harry and Ron laid down next to her, talking about who knew what. It wasn't until the mentioning of O. W. L's did she listen in.

"I'm not expecting a whole lot. Maybe a Satisfactory in Potions? Snape is a git, there is no way in hell he would give me the grade I deserve," Ron groaned. Hermione could understand where Ron came from sometimes. The jealousy she would see in his eyes when Harry was the center of attention. He had so many people to compete against at home, he didn't want to have it at school either. But having a friend like Harry, The Boy Who Lived, it was hard. Still that wasn't an excuse for his foul behavior recently.

"Ron you can barely prepare the ingredients for a basic potion. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even get a Satisfactory in Potions," Hermione rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "There's one thing I know. Harry is most definitely getting an Outstanding in DADA."

Next to her, Harry blushed. "Thanks 'Mione," he mumbled. Ginny walked into room, her hair dry- no doubt a hair drying spell that she had yet to mention to Hermione.

"I'm hungry, shall we go get breakfast?" She asked, slightly blushing on seeing Harry in the room. Ron got up not needing to be asked twice. "You are still joining us to Diagon Alley right?"

"Of course," Hermione nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Morning she heard a soft voice say in her head. She almost responded verbally when she remembered who it was.

 _Ferret._

 _Oi! I was being nice greeting you and all. What has got your knickers in a twist!_

 _Oh I don't know maybe the fact that I have to live in a house with you for an entire month!_

 _That's not my problem! I didn't sign you up! You did that all on your own sweetheart._

 _Don't call me that!_

 _What? Sweetheart? How about darling, or love? Oh I've got it...PUMPKIN!_

 _Hermione resisted a smile and rolled her eyes. I hate you, I hope you know that!_

 _I can see it! In big red letters!_

They entered the kitchen and found all three Malfoys sitting at one of the table accompanied by Fleur and Bill. "I still don't understand by Bill would want to associate with people like them," Ron said, as they sat down with Fred and George. The twins exchanged glances with Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. To say that Ron was being annoying was most certainly an understatement.

"You better shut your mouth before I take away that broom of yours for the rest of the summer," they heard someone say. They all turned and saw Molly walking past them, plates filled with food, floating after her. "Here we go," she said, sweetly, as she placed the plates in front of the small group. They all gave her a grateful smile, with Bill giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione made eye contact with Malfoy, but quickly looked away. She turned back to her friends who were already making quick talk about what they were planning to buy at Diagon Alley. Hermione, herself, couldn't wait to go to the bookshop. She had been meaning to buy a few extra books that The Hogwarts Library didn't hold. She pursed her lips, thinking about whether or not to leave Diagon Alley for an hour or two and go to a muggle bookstore. She enjoyed not reading about wizards and magical creatures, especially before exams. She needed something to clear her mind.

During breakfast their O.W.L.s came, including Malfoy's. She had furiously opened hers, Ginny looking over her shoulder She had gotten nine Outstandings, with the bummer being DADA. She had gotten an Exceeds Expectations. Ron and Harry had done better than expected with Harry being the only one with an Outstanding on DADA. She couldn't help but feel disappointed about her results for DADA, but the conversation quickly turned back to Diagon Alley and what the boys were planning to get.

"Do you think you could come with me?" She heard Ginny whisper to her. Hermione turned.

"Where?"

"I wanted to get something from this one beauty store behind Gringrotts, I don't want to go alone. Do you mind? It won't take long."

"Of course," Hermione nodded, finishing her food.

Everyone finished eating and soon they were all surrounding the fireplace. Harry came down a few moments later, holding his invisibility cloak in one of this hands. Everyone watched in shock as he handed it over to Malfoy, mumbling something before turning walking over to them. Hermione frowned and turned to see Ron the same shade as his hair. Ginny looked confused but didn't asked anything when he squeezed between the girls. Hermione gave him a questioning look which he responded by saying, "Dumbledore."

Hermione arrived at Diagon Alley, Harry and Ginny behind her. Ron had already begun walking towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "What's his problem?" Harry asked, looking after him.

"You've never let him borrow your invisibility cloak," Hermione frowned, shaking her head, as everyone finished arriving. "He's becoming insufferable by the day."

"We'll catch up with you later," Ginny said, grabbing Hermione and beginning to walk in the direction of the bank.

"Be careful, and stay close to Hermione!" They heard Molly yell after them. "Where's Draco...oh Fred, George, don't frighten me like that!"

As they walked over to the beauty shop, or wherever Ginny was leading her, Hermione noticed that her friend looked sad.

"What's wrong?" She asked, putting a supportive hand in her friend's shoulder. Ginny shook her head. "You know you can talk to me."

"I just…" Ginny stopped. "Look at this place Mione." Hermione looked around and it wasn't until now that she saw what Diagon Alley had become. It was almost quiet, with only a few stores opened. She frowned turning in place. There were several shops that had been burned to the ground. She became angrier as she saw every shop. "I've known this place ever since I was a little girl. These _people_ are destroying everything I know because they think people who weren't born with magical parents don't deserve their magic! How is that any fair?"

"I know Ginny," Hermione said, hugging her friend. "It's going to get better. Trust me. We'll find a way."

Ginny nodded and they resumed their walking. "Do you think the Malfoys are trying to spy on us?"

Hermione frowned and thought for a second. She finally shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I mean I don't really know, we never will really...unless they are and you know…"

Ginny nodded. "They seem decent. Narcissa is anyways, Draco is…"

"Difficult?" Hermione offered.

"Very," Ginny agreed. "But he's just a kid, we all are, even if Ron and Harry want to pretend to be adults. We have a few years left and we should be enjoying them, we shouldn't be worried about a war that we don't even know if it'll happen in the next year. I know I must sound selfish, but is it wrong to just want to be someone my own age, without worry?"

"Oh, Gin," Hermione said, half hugging her friend as they continued down Diagon Alley. "You don't know how much I wish everything went back to how it was two years ago, when our only worries were whether the boys would pay us any attention."

"Hm," Ginny nodded. "But idiotic though...about the boys. They're the most blind boys I have ever seen." Hermione shook her head smiling.

"Don't worry, everything will be figured out," Hermione lied, trying to convince herself, but she knew better. She hadn't convinced either.

They finally made to the beauty shop Ginny had wanted to go to. It was very pink to say the least, it reminded her of Umbridge's office, but with less cats. She was engulfed in the smell of flowers. She wrinkled her nose as walked away from Ginny after telling her she was going to look around.

She needed a few lotions, shampoo, and girl things for the semester. She hadn't bothered with it any of this in the last few years but this summer she had shared everything with Ginny, who had better hygiene than she did. She stayed away from the floral scents and internally smiled when she saw the autumn and winter collection, her two favorite seasons. She was done with the summer already and couldn't wait for the clouds to move in. She grabbed two bottles of lotion, one from each collection, a few body scrubs, sprays, and other necessities. She met up with Ginny in the front who had twice as much stuff as her.

"Gin, I'm going to go walk around for it, I'll meet you back at the Burrow?" Hermione asked. She prayed Ginny wouldn't volunteer to go with her, she didn't want to find a way out.

To her relief, Ginny nodded. "Want me take your stuff, I'm sure mum is going to want to go home soon."

"Thanks, l'll be back in a few," she said, handing her bag over to Ginny. Giving her friend a small hug, she walked around for a few minutes, before beginning her walk to the exit of Diagon Alley. She kept her head down, hoping no one from school would see her. She quickly got out of Diagon Alley and into muggle London. It was a busy day.

She began taking making turns, making her way to one of her favorite bookstores. It was a small cottage like a store, with comfortable sofas, coffee, and shelves upon shelves of books. It was her safe haven when she had been staying with her parents.

She walked into the store and was immediately pulled into a hug. She pulled away and looked into the blue eyes of none other than Katherine Queen. The last time she had seen her was last year. She had been working there for a few years now, she was a year younger than Hermione. She had long blond locks and a perfect, symmetrical face. She was beautiful, in other words. She was an inch or two taller than Hermione.

"'Mione! It's been so long," Katherine said, hugging her tighter. Hermione smiled, and pulled away.

"It has. Kat...how have you been?" She asked, taking her coat off and hanging it on one of the hooks. Kat pulled her to the bar, where she began making Hermione's favorite drink; Peppermint Hot Chocolate.

"You know the usual. It's been pretty busy here lately. Not today as you can well tell. Saturday morning are a bit of slow, but hopefully with the small thunderstorm it'll bring people in."

"That's good," Hermione answered, as she took a sip of her drink, and hummed. "It's as good as I remember."

"Well you know, no one makes it better than me," Kat said, confidently. She bid goodbye as another customer took her attention. Hermione grabbed her mug and went over to the shelves, beginning to look at new possible books she could buy. Her parents gave her a pretty big amount of money, that she almost usually converted to wizard money, but keeping a bit to treat herself to some muggle items.

In half an hour she had a stack of ten books in her arms, and a half empty mug. It had begun raining outside. She cursed herself under her breath as she felt the stack of books tipping. Just as they were about to fall, she felt someone from behind her grab the books. She spun around, almost dropping her mug.

She turned around and to her surprise,Draco Malfoy stood before her."Malfoy?" She asked. She was a bit annoyed that he was here, especially since- "It isn't safe for you to be here!"

"And for you it is?" He asked, beginning to make his way to a sofa in the back of the room. "You are in as much danger as I am."

"And why would that be?" She asked, stomping after him.

"First of all, you are muggleborn, if any Death Eater hears that you are here, we're dead. Second, I'm sure my dear Aunt Bella has gotten the news that I've been cured, and there's only a handful of young eligible females in the Burrow, and none of them are what she would have wanted."

"The spell?" She asked. She tried not referring to it as a curse, but she sometimes couldn't help but think it. He nodded. "What are you doing here exactly then? To protect me?"

"On some part...I also didn't want to spend my entire day with the Weasley clan, and I can see neither did you," Draco said.

"It's not that...I just wanted some time to myself before we go away," she said, sitting down next to him. She could feel Kat staring at them from her spot, behind the counter. "It's been awhile since I've been to Muggle London."

"The Weasleys don't let you come?" He asked.

"No, they do...Harry and Ron are the problem. Ever since Sirius died...they've been overprotective and moody. Ron more than Harry," she shrugged. "And I want to enjoy my experience here. They would probably whine about being here. They don't like books."

Draco nodded and opened one of her books, and without a single word, began reading it. She frowned but did the same with a book that she been keeping an eye on. She could feel Katherine's eyes on them for the next three hours. They spent most of their time reading the books they had picked up and made little to no conversation.

She was thankful for the company, mostly because she didn't really like being alone for too long. Being alone made her over think things which led to her feeling lonely and sad. Minutes turned into hours and before they knew it, Kat had walked up them, warning them they had ten minutes to pick up everything they wanted to take with them and checkout.

"What time is it?" Hermione yawned, she looked outside and had a mini heart attack. It was dark outside, the streets were still packed with people, and several cars were stuck in traffic. She looked at the clock hung on the opposite wall from them. It was close to nine. "They must be freaking out at the Burrow."

"They must be thinking I kidnapped you and turned you into the Death Eaters," Draco said, smiling while shaking his head.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that, that's exactly what they must be thinking. She cursed her for being so dumb and forgetting about the time. She chose the books she wanted before she quickly made her way to the register. She tapped her foot inpatiently while Kat took her sweet time attending the elderly couple in front of her. Draco joined her a few moments later, with a stack of books, including the book she had been reading. She didn't say anything as she walked up to the register and put her books on the counter.

"What's are you doing?" Hermione asked, as Draco put his books on the counter as well.

"Paying," Draco said, in a matter of fact tone.

"I can pay for this on my own," Hermione said, glaring at him. Kat scanned all the books, which added up a pretty big amount of money, that Hermione didn't have on her at the moment. She crossed her arms as Draco handed Kat what seemed to be a credit card.

Hermione didn't say anything, feeling helpless in the situation. Kat put their books in multiple bags, before sending them off. Hermione didn't speak to Draco as they walked out into the street.

"You shouldn't have done that. I could have paid it all on my own," Hermione said, when they finally turned on a less busy street.

"Consider it an early birthday present," he muttered under his breath. Hermione frowned. She didn't want anything from him. She didn't want to face the others, didn't want to see their face expressions when she walked in with Draco...what would she even say?

They walked in, and immediately Hermione was dragged into the living room. "Aha! See I told you all there was nothing to worry about," she heard Dumbledore's voice say. The old man stood up and gave them both a small nod. "Now I must be off. There's much to prepare for when September comes and I get to see everyone's excited face to continue their education." With a loud crack, Dumbledore was gone.

Everyone relieved to know Hermione was back, began making their way out of the living, to a less crowded area. Hermione went to Ginny's room, where she was followed by Ron, Harry, and Ginny. She sat down on the bed, and opened one of her books, beginning to read.

 _What aare you going to tell them?_ She heard Draco say to her, in her mind. She frowned. She had never kept anything from her friends, nothing this important anyways, but she was staying true to her plan. She would wait until they were far away from the Burrow to tell Harry.

"Hermione! Are you okay?! Did he do something to you?" Harry asked, sitting next to her. Ginny sat on the opposite site, grabbing her hand for reassurance.

"I'm okay," Hermione said, pulling her blanket closer to her chest, escaping Ginny's grasp. "You don't need to worry. He just...he just wanted time alone and I wasn't about to let him out to muggle London. If I had said anything you guys would have wanted to come and make things worse."

"Did he say anything to you?" Ron asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He was fine, he faced the fact I wasn't going to leave him alone, so he just walked around, until I forced him into a bookstore with me," Hermione said.

"Poor soul...I mean what! Who said that?" Ginny said, looking around. Hermione rolled her eyes before turning back to her book, smiling.

"Don't worry," Hermione said, seeing the worried expressions on Harry's and Ron's face. "I'm fine. You guys don't need to worry about me. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. I'll send word to you if anything changes."

Both boys frowned, remembering that she would be leaving first thing tomorrow. This would probably be their goodbye until September...they all embraced for a few minutes before the boys left. Ginny walked over to the window and looked out.

"You can tell me anything...you know that right?" She asked, turning to Hermione. She looked up from her book and made eye contact with Ginny.

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There is a LOT of letter writing, but I honestly had so much fun writing it. I'm currently working on Chapter 6, so 5 should be going up pretty soon. I'm having such a blast writing this! Eep!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Harry Potter.**

 **Song:** All I Want by Kodaline (this is such a dramione song but still!)

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

It wasn't what she expected. It was the complete opposite. She had imagined a massive estate, but in reality it was a small cottage on top of a hill overlooking the town. Hermione had to admit, she wasn't expecting this from the Malfoys.

The cottage had three bedroom; two bedrooms upstairs the belonged to Draco and his parents, and the guest room on the ground floor. She didn't mind it. She needed her space, and appreciated not having to pump into Draco, or any of the other family members in the morning, when she looked less than presentable.

Narcissa had shown her to the bedroom, while the two men went upstairs, mumbling about "the company." Hermione wouldn't be surprised if they actually managed to save it. She had read up a bit on the Malfoy family after learning that they had about half a dozen estates. She had been surprised to find out that Lucius' and Narcissa's marriage had actually been arranged for them. Hermione already understood that purebloods arranged their marriages, but the way they both looked at each other...she just didn't think that they would have had an arranged marriage…

"If you need anything, don't be shy. Ask one of us," Narcissa said, smiling at her. She closed the door behind her, and Hermione was alone. The cottage, unlike the Burrow, was quiet. You could barely hear anyone talking, in any of the other rooms.

Hermione crawled into the bed, wanting to sleep a few more hours. The bed was huge, it had grey silk sheets, with a massive, warm blanket at the end of the bed. She hid under the blankets, as a massive wave of emotions hit her. She was nervous, she was scared, she was anxious, she was _pissed_. She began thinking about the past few years, how her life had changed. It had been amazing getting that letter all those years ago, but what the letter seemed to have not mentioned was everything that came along with it; death eater, sadness, anxiety, headaches, death... She let out a shaky breath, but couldn't help the shaky sob she let out. She laid in the room for what seemed forever, crying silently, holding the blanket to her chest.

 _Granger…_

She didn't respond. Instead she close her eyes once more and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I've made sure no one but you could read this letter, so don't worry about opening in front of the others. I just wanted to ask you, as a dear and helpless friend, not to tell anyone. I need someone to speak to and I couldn't have chosen anyone else. I feel like you of all people might be the person I could turn to, one of the only people who has been through some shitty stuff._

 _Molly and Arthur know about this, don't say anything to them, Dumbledore asked them not to say anything… when I was assisting Draco with his wounds, he told me Bellatrix had been the one to turn on them. He had a wound in his neck, so I turned him around. As I was healing...I don't know what happened but I was thrown against the wall and fainted. When I woke up, Dumbledore was explaining to the Malfoys, Arthur, and Molly what had occurred. Bellatrix had casted a curse on Draco. Only a person "worthy" of him would be able to heal him. Apparently it seems I was "worthy"...of course._

 _I'm basically betrothed to Draco now, I don't want you to spend the entire day trying to read the twenty page letter I previously had planned._

 _I'm fine. It wasn't what I was expecting, I don't want this, but we've talked to Dumbledore already and there's nothing we can do. One day I'll be a Malfoy...yay (note the sarcasm)._

 _That's why I chose to come with them. I would have never come, but I need to get to know them, to see if they've really changed. It's the only chance I'll get, before we return to Hogwarts...also Dumbledore was staring me down so…not like I had much of a choice._

 _Don't tell Ron, or Ginny. I'll tell Ginny before Halloween...I don't think I could ever tell Ron, he would be irrational and probably try to kill one of us._

 _You don't have to worry about me. You know I'm going to be fine, I just need time adjusting to all of this._

 _With too much love,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. The Malfoy's cottage is on such a beautiful hill...I'm ready to go venture into the world._

* * *

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _How in the world is Dumbledore actually letting this happen! I'll write to him immediately. There has to be a way to stop this. The Malfoy's may have changed, but it's not fair for you to marry someone you barely know._

 _Ron would probably kill Malfoy...he's so hot headed sometimes. I won't tell anyone, don't worry. Ginny didn't seem too keen on the idea of getting private letters from you…_

 _Molly and Arthur have been whispering about you a lot. The others never noticed, but ever since I found out I've been paying more attention. They want to talk to Dumbledore, see if you could marry anyone before you actually have to marry Malfoy._

 _Now here comes the part in the letter, where I try to step into your shoes and understand why you went with them. From the little that I've seen, the Malfoys are prideful on how they look about people. They'll be expecting the same from you 'Mione, even if they have denied it. At one point they'll get fed up. Stand your ground... But if that's the person you want to become so be it, just be careful. Don't get hurt either. They're Malfoys at the end of the day._

 _I'm rambling at this point, and exhausted. I had to wait till everyone was asleep to be able to write this letter without anyone looking over my shoulder._

 _Enjoy yourself Hermione. I'll try to convince Dumbledore to take me to you for a weekend._

 _With too much love,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. Kingsley informed us the Death Eaters have evacuated Malfoy Manor. They're going to be checking for curses and creatures that they might have left behind. They want to clean it out, before Christmas break so that the Malfoys could return to their homes. They're going to start adding charms and spells on the Manor, to protect it._

 _P.P.S. They also want to negotiate with them on making Malfoy Manor a sort of sanctuary, for those who made need it, for next year or two. It would really help if you could talk to them._

 _P.P.P.S. It's a few days later, Hedwig finally returned, but guess what! Dumbledore says I could go stay the last three days with you guys, and could go with you guys to King's Cross. I asked Ron and Ginny to come, but Ginny has a date with Dean the day before, and Ron isn't willing to go._

* * *

Hermione smiled down at the letter. Leave it to Harry, to be lazy and not rewrite the letter. He was rambling towards the end, but she understood. The Malfoys were one of the most powerful families in the Wizarding Community, even if Lucius had been in Azkaban. They still had influences, people, money… They had an image to uphold, physically. They were beautiful, no doubt, but Hermione didn't know if she could stand next to them and look so...powerful.

 _You're doing it again!_

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Shup up, will you._

 _I'm not the one that's putting myself down._

…

You don't have to do anything. I've already talked to you about this. You don't need to do anything.

And I don't plan to.

That's not what I was hearing.

I wish I could block you out.

You can't...I'll be in your head forever.

Someone shoot me down.

You have to learn to block me out. That's what I do...I don't exactly enjoy knowing what you cry about every night-

I don't cry every night!

Just think of it as Legilimency and Occlumency.

Hm…never thought of it that way.

I mean it's basically that, just that we don't have control over it.

"Hermione?" She heard a soft female voice come from outside. She didn't need to know that the soft voice belonged to Narcissa. She walked in, she wore a dusty pink pair of wizarding robes, she was beautiful. Narcissa had a book in her hand.

What is that in her hand-

Hermione had learned Legilimency and Occlumency from Harry last year, when he was learning it from Snape. After a few years when Harry got stuck at one point, she talked to Dumbledore and Snape about taking the classes herself.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said, with a smile. Narcissa and Hermione had a strong bond. Narcissa had asked Hermione to go walking around the town the day after they arrived, and they hit it off well, to say the least. She was nice and witty.

"Good morning," she begun. "I have breakfast ready, but I thought I'd drop something off before I went to go check on Draco. Lucius's mother gave this to me, when I was around your age. She wanted me to learn about the previous Malfoy ladies. Now I've told you that you don't have to change at all, but if you ever feel like you want to spice things up, you can always talk to me. And well you should start learning the Malfoy history." Narcissa brushed a strand of hair away from Hermione's face, giving her a small smile. Hermione knew Mrs. Malfoy felt bad for her. This wasn't the ideal way to get to know your future daughter-in-law.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, I'll look into it later," she said, running her hand over the leather cover. She nodded and looked up. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," she said. "Breakfast is ready, we'll be waiting for you. Draco and I were thinking about going to walk around the town for a bit. Would you like to join?"

"Um…" she hesitated. Get to know them. Enjoy yourself. Don't get hurt. "Sure."

"Good," Narcissa smiled, before walking out of the room. Hermione's frown disappeared, but she shrugged it off and walked over to her wardrobe. She decided to wear something comfortable. She put on a pair of black jeans, a comfortable grey sweater, and boots. She waved her wand over her hair, calming her curls. She looked semi out together. She ignored any negative thought to enter her mind. Instead she walked out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the dining area. There was a small table, able to fit up to six people, filled with food; from pancakes to bacon.

Lucius sat at one end of the table, with Draco and Narcissa on either side. Hermione had, from their first dinner, decided to sit next to Narcissa, feeling the most comfortable there.

"Good morning," she heard Lucius murmur from behind the Daily Prophet. Ever since their last talk, they had barely talked. Only a few good mornings here and there, or hellos when they passed each other in the house.

"Good morning," she said, and gave Draco a small nod. He returned it. Lucius put the paper away. "Anything interesting?"

Lucius looked up, surprised by her question. Draco awkwardly ate his breakfast, taking a bite of his bacon. "Nothing really, but I got word from Kingsley and Dumbledore that the death eaters have left the Manor."

"That's good news," Narcissa said, squeezing her husband's hand, smiling enthusiastically.

"Harry told me," Hermione nodded, picking at her food. "Actually he said that Dumbledore might want to ask you if the Manor could become a sort of sanctuary for any of the Order and Ministry members for the next year or so…"

Narcissa turned to her, a confused look. She then turned to Lucius and Draco. "I mean...it's the least we could do. The Manor is massive, we could open one of the empty wings and have that as the sanctuary. Lucius?"

Hermione could see Lucius was uncomfortable, but with a small smile from Narcissa and an encouraging smile from Draco… Lucius gave her a small nod. "Wonderful I'll write to Dumbledore and Harry…" She pursed her lips.

Father won't be happy...him and Potter don't exactly have a steady relationship-

Of course they don't! Not after last year! How could they?!

Just ask...better to get over with it.

"Mr. Malfoy I actually wanted to ask a favor."

"Yes?"

"Um...well Harry actually wanted to come over for the last three days before we went to school...he's already talked to Dumbledore and they're letting him, but I didn't want to abuse-"

"No! Sweetheart don't worry. He can come over. Right Lucius?" Narcissa turned to Lucius, who was holding his fork tightly.

"And he would stay with me. We can summon another bed-"

"Of course he can come," Lucius interrupted her. Hermione murmured her gratitude while everyone else returned to their breakfast. It was quiet for the rest of the meal.

 _It wasn't that bad._

 _Shut up._

 _You've been so moody lately. Is it that time of the month._

Hermione looked up from her breakfast and glared at Draco, sending him images of her ripping his tongue out. He narrowed his eyes, but continued to eat.

After breakfast, Hermione would usually go to the small study, where they had a pretty big collection of books, she spent most of her time in. Every so often Lucius would be in there, but they'd be in opposite ends of the room, and they never attempted to start a conversation. Draco and Narcissa went for their walk every morning, but today she decided to join them. She grabbed a black coat and met them outside.

They walked down the hill and to a small park a few blocks away from the bottom of the hill. Several people came up to them and bid them good morning. Both Malfoys responded back cheerfully, much to her surprise.

"Draco, dear, have you had any contact with Pansy?" Narcissa said, in a worried tone. Hermione saw Draco look at her and then at his mother.

"Um...her father keeps on insisting she takes the mark, but her mother is always delaying it. The Dark Lord is starting to notice their hesitance. She's counting the days to come back to Hogwarts…" Draco said, in a low voice. Hermione didn't need to read his mind, to know that Pansy's safety was important to him.

"Is there anything we could do?" Narcissa asked.

Draco shook his head. "No...we just have to hope they don't force the mark on her before the school year starts. I lettered Dumbledore about it and he's willing to make arrangements for both of us to share a common room of some sort, or go to another house, while things cool down, but he hasn't confirmed anything yet."

"That's...gracious of him," Hermione butted in. "Pansy doesn't deserve any of it, none of you do." Both Malfoys looked at her, but she shook her head. "It's unfair...that they forced the mark on you." Narcissa nodded in agreement. "If you need me to talk to Dumbledore, you can always ask. I'll have to convince him, but I'm sure I could figure out a way."

"You don't have to do that," Draco said, shaking his head. Leave it alone.

 _Draco...if there's anything I can do to help her...I will. Even after this. If she really doesn't want to take the mark or be involved in any of their stuff, she doesn't have to._

 _Just don't._

Narcissa didn't say anything as they continued their walk. She blocked Draco and began drafting her letter to Dumbledore as they continued their walk.

* * *

 _Dear Headmaster,_

 _Draco mentioned the case of Miss Parkinson, and I personally don't feel like she should be forced into something she doesn't wish to do. Draco also mentioned something about letting them get an isolated common room...well I would like to propose that they both move into the Gryffindor common room. That way we can have both of them close and check up on them. It would also make it easier for Harry to talk to us whenever he needs to. This could also help promote house unity._

 _I know some people in our house may not like the idea, but they'll have to get used to it, just like how Draco would have to start surrounding himself with us either way._

 _I've also talked to Mr. Malfoy about making Malfoy Manor a sanctuary. They have agreed to open a wing that could hold several people in it, if need be. Miss Parkinson and her mother could move in when it's secure._

 _Please consider all your options headmaster. I'd really appreciate it if you could respond as soon as possible with your opinion._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione Granger_

* * *

 _Hermione,_

 _People have noticed that you've been writing back and forth with Dumbledore for quite some time now. Ron is getting scared that you're trying to get more Slytherins to turn against the Dark Lord. Be careful. There's talk that Pansy Parkinson is going to the getting the Dark Mark soon. Not surprised if I'm honest._

 _Dumbledore has stopped by twice since you've left. He's talked to the Weasleys about staying at the Manor for Christmas...it's getting more dangerous. People have been disappearing...and the well you can guess how Ron took it. Everyone agreed to it after Arthur assured them it was safer than staying at the Burrow._

 _How have things with Malfoy been? Only a few more weeks before I get to see you! Are the Malfoys okay with me staying over?_

 _With too much love,_

 _Harry._

 _P.S. Ginny and Ron say hi. They're sorry they haven't been writing. Molly has been keeping us busy all summer and I only got to write to you right now while everyone is asleep. We miss you._

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _I've been talking to Dumbledore about Pansy actually. Draco and Narcissa were talking about her not wanting to take the mark and how her father was forcing it on her. I think I've finally convinced Dumbledore to allow them to stay with us in our common rooms. I've sent letters to Lavender and Parvati. I've asked them not to say anything until we get to Hogwarts...they've reluctantly agreed. Dumbledore wrote to them too, which was what really persuaded them to say "yes." I was actually going to ask you if Draco could stay in your dorm. I know it's already packed in your dorm, but do you think there's any way for you to fit Draco...I know it's a lot I'm asking, but I don't think either of them would be safe in the Slytherin common room._

 _I talked to Draco, you should be getting a letter from him soon. Please consider it. If the roles were switched I'd love to think that he would do the same. Can't exactly fully tell, but they're not as bad as I thought they were._

 _Draco helped me, sort of, when I asked Lucius to let you stay with me. He didn't seem too happy about it, but he agreed. I can't wait for you be here, there's so much we need to talk about in person._

 _With too much love,_

 _Hermione_

 _P. S. Do you think there's any way you could get me some chocolate frogs before you come...I've been craving them for such a long time, and didn't even think about buying them when we were in Diagon Alley._

* * *

 _Malfoys Turned Good?_

 _Story by: Quince Lany_

 _It has come to our attention that Lucius Malfoy has been let out of Azkaban almost a month ago. Several people have spoken to us and they all seem to agree that Lucius Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore struck a deal, and now the Malfoys are fighting with Harry Potter._

 _Mr. Potter alongside with his friends, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley fought alongside Dumbledore a few months ago, where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was spotted and Lucius Malfoy was caught. We can only guess what their opinion would be._

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _It wasn't even on the front page. It was page 10! Fucking 10! How in the world do I start overflowing with letters from several people, some that I've never heard of, wanting to know my opinion! I can't believe it. I was on our daily walk with Narcissa and Draco, when I returned._

 _My entire bed was filled with letters. Lucius isn't exactly allowed to get mail...so Draco got all the letters._

 _I heard you two have been lettering back and forth. Can't say I have the strongest relationship with him yet. He's such a prat sometimes. I dream about the day I get to wrap my hands around his neck...that was dark…_

 _Only two more weeks and we can finally talk face to face. We should go to "dinner". I discovered this nice restaurant across the street from where usually take my walks. The food is the best I've ever had. Hamburgers and fries and smoothies...I CAN ALREADY IMAGINE IT! I haven't eaten it since the first time, waiting for you. You're probably the only person who actually understands my obsession with fries._

 _With too much love,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. Don't forget about my chocolate frogs!_

* * *

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm sooooo sorry for barely responding to your letter. Everything has just been getting complicated. Tonks got injured during the cleaning of Malfoy Manor, but she's great now. She's running around and playing quidditch, she's a fighter. Don't worry._

 _Ginny and Ron are getting close to killing each other. He keeps complaining about how he doesn't like one of his friends dating his little sister. Boy if he knew...you understand…_

 _I haven't talked to her in a while actually, now that I think about it! I need to get my act together. Draco keeps telling me you won't let him borrow one of your books, just let him borrow it Hermione! It won't hurt you. Honestly you're both children and I don't know how I'm going to survive this year with both of you._

 _Ron found the letters Draco was sending me and basically exploded. I think that might be one of the reasons why Gin won't talk to me. Ron hasn't talked to me since as well, so Crookshanks is my only company these days. Molly said she could take him to King's Cross on the first if you'd like. I could also bring him to the cottage._

 _With too much love,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. I think Crookshanks has learned to finally love me._

* * *

"Crookshanks!" Hermione said, as Crookshanks leaped out of Harry's arms and curled around her feet. She could see both Malfoy men wrinkling their noses at him. She looked up and saw Harry smiling at her. She basically flung into his arms. She pressed her nose into his neck. "You don't know how much I've missed you Harry! How are the others? Is Tonks better?"

"She's went back in the moment she was able to apparate. Andromeda wasn't happy, but what can you do," Harry said. They pulled back. Harry shook hands with all the Malfoys, greeting them and thanking them for allowing him to stay.

"Please," Narcissa waved away. "It's our pleasure. You should both catch up. Dinner isn't going to be done for another hour."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said, as Hermione began dragging him to her bedroom. Harry stopped halfway through the hall and went back to the living room. "Come on mate, you too." Draco gave him a confused look, before Harry rolled his eyes and waved him over.

 _What the hell._

 _Calm down._

 _How? I've only ever communicated through letters. He seemed fine, but it's awkward._

 _Draco...calm down. He's exactly the same._

"Oi you two. Stop mentally talking to each other," Harry said, dragging his trunk into Hermione's bedroom. Hermione turned to Draco, hands on her hips.

"What? I thought you had already told him?" Draco said, raising his hands in the air. "Also she never let me borrow the book."

"Of course I didn't. You have all those books you bought, you should be reading those instead of trying to steal mine," Hermione glared, crossing her arms.

"Brrrr," Harry mocked. "You two need to work on actually trying to like each other."

"As if," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She wasn't going to lie, in the beginning she actually thought they were good, but then he became a total ass.

"I did because you couldn't mind your business!"

"Excuse me for trying to help your friend-"

"Oi! Both of you. Instead of fighting, shut your mouths...I come bearing gifts!" Harry said, as he took out a red sack. Hermione laughed, thinking that Harry looked like Santa!

Harry dug through the bag and pulled out a book and handed it to Draco. Hermione looked over that cover and was not surprised to see that it involved something about quidditch. "Is this the new book?"

"Yes. I saw it yesterday when I went to Diagon and thought maybe you'd like it...don't think I forgot," Harry said, smiling. He flipped the bag upside down and at least two dozens of chocolate frog boxes fell onto her lap, as well as different brands of candy.

"Thank Merlin. You never actually said if you noticed my cravings for chocolate frogs! I thought I was going to have to wait until the first Hogsmeade trip," she said, ripping the first box open. Inside she found a Dumbledore card. She rolled her eyes. She had at least ten of these.

"So...how's Parkinson?" Harry asked, turning to Draco. He had sneaked one of Hermione's chocolate frogs and was beginning to eat it.

"She's okay. Her father hasn't stopped pressuring her, but her mom agreed to go to Malfoy Manor when it was ready...she feels bad for leaving her father, but I convinced her that it would be better if she left," he shrugged. "She isn't exactly thrilled about spending her time with you guys, but she's open to the idea."

"That's a start," Hermione nodded.

 _She'll be safe._

 _I know she will be, but it's going to be different. Everything's changed._

* * *

 **Favorite part of this chapter?**


End file.
